Japanese Patent Publication No. 5375805 discloses a technology for assisting driver's driving operations of a target vehicle.
The technology, referred to as a published technology, prepares a database. In this database, driving operations by many drivers, referred to as sample drivers, which have been collected from many unspecified vehicles, are stored as historical driving-operation data. The many unspecified vehicles will be referred to as sample vehicles.
In particular, the driving operations by the sample drivers are categorized into plural groups in each of which the tendencies of the driving operations by corresponding sample drivers are similar to one another.
That is, the published technology selects one of the groups; the tendency of the driving operations by a target driver of the controlled target vehicle is similar to the tendencies of the driving operations by the corresponding sample drivers in the selected group.
Then, the published technology shows the driving operations in the selected group as guide information for the target driver. This prevents some driving operations by some sample drivers, whose tendencies are clearly different from the tendency of the driving operations by the target driver, from being guided as the guide information to the target driver.